Turn Back Time
by AlphonseXoOx
Summary: I look around, I know he is there,but won't show his face. My own father is kill those I care for. Over my die body will my friends and 'him' die. I will stop it all. Even if it means I was never born.
1. Chapter 1

PISSANT: I'm going to cut to the good stuff I don't own Harry Potter I only own Jewell and Faith. Also the plot so deal with it. Also Onii-chan means older sister.

"But, Mum." I heard onii-chan yell. We would be going to a new school. Mum wanted us to get the best education possible. For our sixth and seventh years we would be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"It is the best school available, and you both will get the best!" my mother was getting tried of talking on this subject. "Now I will hear no more, please go to your room." I heard onii-chan gave a deep sigh and foot steps up the stairs. She opened the door to the room we share.

"You should not push Mother like that." I said nose still in my book.

"Yeah, I know. I just can't believe it." Faith had grown very much happy with our soon to be old school. It was to be our sixth year, but now we were to move.

"Faith, it's going to be O.K. as long as we are together." I said looking up to see Faith writing a letter, probably to her boyfriend.

"You're right, get some sleep sis." Faith turned all the lights off, but the one on her desk. I quickly fall asleep, known Mother would wake us up early.-

"Get up! Girls wake up!" mother had woken us up at the crake of dawn. "Breakfast is ready!" She called for the dinning room.

"Coming!" Faith yelled bolting for the door. I on the other hand, slowly rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom to wash up.

"Honey, hurry up; your sister is going to eat all of it." Mother called up to me.

"Yeah, I know she is a vacuum cleaner!" I called back after washing my hands. Then I walked down to the dinning room.

"What ever!" Faith said chewing on an apple.

"Close your mouth." I sit next to her and hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Mother jumped up happily to get the door. I eat little and leave before Mother returns. I dress and pack, heading back down the steps I hear voices.

"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure it is to see you again." I say coming down the stairs.

"As it is you, Miss Jewell." He smiles at me. I don't know why but he has always been nice to my family.

"Lucius has just informed me that Draco will take you both to Hogwarts." Mother smiled at him. "Very nice of him?" she put it almost a question. I guess she just wants me to be nice to the kid.

"Yes it is, thank you Draco." I fake a smile for my Mother. I'm only nice to him for her, you can't be nice to someone you barely know, right?

"Well for two beautiful young women like you." He also fakes a smile; no true smile comes for changing faces.

"Get her stuff, Maria." Lucius waves the girl ton his right off.

"I'll show you to my room." I walk her to my room and pointed the girl to my stuff. "Thank you, I will take this bag." I grab a very small looking black bag. Thought it holds a total of fifty books and it is not heavy at all.

"You, leave us." Draco waved away the girl as he entered my room. The girl hurries out with her head down.

"You need something?" I ask in a very clear and polite voice.

"Just checking on you, your Mother said to give you this and tell you don't forget your broom." Draco hands me a brown paper bag.

"Thank you." I grab my broom and follow him out the door.

"You three better head out or you will miss the train." Mr. Malfoy shakes are hand and we give Mother a hug.

"Write me and stay heath!" Mother calls after us. I wave her off.-

We reach platform nine and three-quarters. Draco starts to tell us how to get over. I have read a book about it, and just go for; followed by my sister and Draco.

"Girls, these are friends of mine." He says as we sit at a Slytherin booth. "This is Crab, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy. Meet Faith and Jewell Ramsey."

"Pleasure." Faith smiles beautifully I might add.

"Hello." I add in a bored tone, talking the seat next to Draco at the window.-

Two hours into the ride Pansy sighs.

"Drakey, how mush longer?" I almost hurl at the nickname. What the fuck is he her pet!

"An hour more at the most." He gives her that fake smile he give Mother.

"I'm getting a little hungry." Pansy looks at Crab at saying this. Yeah ask the fat guy for the food.

"I have something." I reach into my bag and pull out a red apple. "Would you like this?" I hand her the apple.

"Thank you Jewell." She bits into the apple and shuts up. Finally she has been going on for hours now.

"Have another, sis?" Faith looks over for her convection.

"Here" I pull out another apple but this one is pre-cut and in a bag.

"So, Faith do you play Quidditch?" I guess it was Blaise how asked. I didn't look to see, the sky was to beautiful for me and the strawberries were to good.

"No but Jewell does." Faith looked at me. Oh, so she does want me to talk, wants me to make friends.

"Really, what position?" Draco had become apart of the convection when Quidditch come up. I swollen back the strawberry I had in my mouth.

"Seeker." I said still looking out the window.

"So is Drakey!" Pansy said chiming in. Her voices give me a head-ache.

"Nice." I still looked out the window. They then changed the subject. And I tuned out.-

We unloaded the train and entered the Great Hall. Draco showed us were to stand and said think Slytherin. After some time Dumbledore spoke.

"We have placed all the new first years, but there is still two pretty young ladies standing next to me." He looked at us with a kind smile. "Well, they are going to be sixth years. And will be placed in as sixth not first." He looked at Faith. "Have a seat Faith." He placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Um… You have Black in your blood. Gryffindor!" the hat yelled and that whole table went wild. I say some small curse words in my head. Now I thought the same, wanting to be placed with my sister.

"Jewell you last." Dumbledore hand pushed me to the seat; placing the Sorting Hat on my head. The Hat almost jumped off my head.

"You are…" He didn't finish speaking but said "Bad things are sure to come this way. The way your mind is set." I was clueless at the time. "Slytherin!" Again the table went wild. I slowly stand and take a seat next to Draco.-

After dinner we went to the Slytherin common room

"Come on, lets go get beds right next to each other!" Pansy pulled me up the stairs by my arm. I wanted to slap her away and demand to know what right she had to tell me what to do. Then remembered the rules, be nice, have fun, and write. Mother's rules, I hate them at this moment.

"Here which bed do you want?" she was a bit bounce.

"Anyone of them next to a big window is fine." I look around the room see green and silver silk every where. The beds, the windows, and the window seals were there are seats. I just want to stand in the room and look at the colors combine with each other.

"That one!" Pansy pointed happily to a twins sized bed with a trunk at the end. "And I will take the one on the right of you."

I'm about to sit down when she grabs my arm.

"You have to come down stairs and meet all the others." She pulls me back down the steps to a large group of kids looking at the first years. They pick on one girl, talking about her hair and clothing.

"She ugly, butt ugly. Why the Hat put you in her kid?" asked Blaise, he looks back at Draco who is reading a book. "Is she ugly or what Draco?" He does not look up. The girl is one the edge of tears, and then I see myself standing there. I'm being picked on by the older kids. No one is stopping they my face is turning red I feel the tears but hold them back.

I'm snapped back in to reality. The little girl looks like Faith in a lot of ways, her hair is as black as coal, pale as a paper, and her eyes a brown deep. I see my sister being pick on in my head. Anger and hatred fills me.

"Leave her alone!" I yell at him jumping to her side, the need to protect her in my veins. He looks taken back by my words. I go down on one knee and look her in the eyes. "What is your name child?"

"Mariana Anna-Bell." Her voices is shaken

"Well, Miss Anna-Bell if anyone picks on you tell me." I look quickly at Blaise.

"What the fuck are you going to do about it?" Blaise, I think, is happy with my reaction.

"I'll whip your fucking ass. That's what the fuck I am going to do about!" My voice grows tighter with the anger of him speaking to me that way.

"Oh, now I am scared." He laughs and all his friends join in.

"Take notes Anna-Bell; this is how you take care of a bully." I look him dead in the eyes, like a snake before going for the prey. My arm goes back my hand turns into a fist and I punch Blaise in the stomach.

"Ugh…" Sound comes for his lips.

"Now bitch you have just been schooled never talk to a person like that unless you want to be in the floor in less than ten seconds." I grab Anna-Bell's hand and pull her to a darken corner. "Never let anyone see you cry. A lady crying in the present of others shows them you are weak; giving them a reason to pick on you."

"I want to cry now, miss." Anna-Bell tears roll down her checks.

"I won't look go on." I close my eyes I hear soft sniffles and a small grunt.

"I'm done now. Thank you, miss." I open my eyes and her eyes are red and so is her nose.

"Don't let anyone pick on you, just kick there ass." I smile, for real those are hard to come by with out my sister. I show her to her room. And walk up to mine, turn off the lights and quickly fall into a black pit of my nightmares.-

"**No don't hurt him! I won't let you hurt him, I'll kill you!" The girl pulled out a wand and I couldn't see mush after that. The room turned dark and cold. **

"**This is your future if you care." The voice sounded like hissing, a snake some from the shadows and up to me. "Don't care a you will be fine, don't care about yourself and life will be better." Then he was gone as fast as he came. **

I blotted awake for my bed. I had sweat all over me; I deiced to take a shower. I walked slowly to the shower room with my clothes in hand, brush, and a towel. I make sure the water is very hot I let it run over my body.

Slowly the pain in my muscles fades away. I feel as if the water has a magically healing touch on me. And as I see the sun began to peck over the clouds I feel better then ever

"I'm ready."-

"Miss Faith, please tell me what you should put into a Draught of Living Death?" Professor Snape asked giving my sister the eye.

"I do not know, Sir, Potions is not my strong point. Ask some one else, that girl there looks like she known." I was taken back but what my sister had just said. Her first day and she already started in on it.

"Ten points!" Snape is really mad. "Miss Jewell, do you know what I can use to make Draught of Living Death?"

"Yes, asphodel and wormwood." I still have my nose in a book.

"And you had to look that up." Snape not in a good mood.

"No, this is a Funsji-kun book." I said still reading. The whole class never heard of a Funsji-kun book by the looks of it. "A Funsji-kun book can see the future if read right. If not the book will unleash a great evil power." I look up and smile. "Or so that's the rumor. Cool, do you guys think."

"That is nice but when your in my class put the book down." Snape looked at me with cold eyes.

"Yes sir, oh and watch your step you could fall." As I said this he in slow motion went down. Face first going so slow I thought I could grab him. I reach out and grab his shirt pulling him just the right way he landed on his butt.

"What did I tell you, the book was right." I take my seat again and the class starts to laugh. I can't tell if there are laughing at him or the both of us.

"Well, your book see the future, but did it say that I was taken five points for every house." Snape comment made everyone shut-up.

"No, but could we please get back to class. This subject on my life and what I read is starting to get a bit boring, plus this is the only class I am an good at." I close the Funsji-kun and look at everyone. I find one boy… no two starring at me Draco and a Gryffindor.

Draco had something about this one at the train station his name… it was… Harry Potter! I turn my head back to the board and wait.

"Thank you, now everyone was that focused I won't have that problem. Mr. Potter please put your eyes on the board and off Miss Jewell!" Snape snapped at him. His head snapped down at his books.

"Um…" was all that passed thought his lips. I didn't turn my head in his direction the whole time I paid as close attention as I could but I would zone out.-

The next class, then the next, and the next. It's all the same, nothing, but the time I sleep seems to be different. I get vivid dreams of a girl fighting and then a snake talking to me. But that last few nights there is more to it.

"No don't hurt him! I won't let you hurt him, I'll kill you!" Again her wand comes out, and again I can't hear what spell is being cast. A green light is shot out and this time everything goes white and warm.

"It's O.K. your safe now." This feeling what could it be. "You can't be alone can you, little girl." I'm taken back when he grabs my hand. I look at his hand in mine. My hand seems so small, and his is so big. It's like an memory, that's right this is.

"Thank you for walking me home, mister." My voice it's so childish.

"It was my pleasure to walk a princess like your self home. Now I bet your mother and father are worried go on in." I walk into the door.

"Jewell were have you been I was about to call the police!" My Mother's warm embrace scares me.-

I'm pulled back into reality. I am sitting on a bench, that is right the Quidditch try-outs.

"Jewell it is your turn. Get out there and show us what you got." Pansy said pushing me at Draco.

"Here, Father said to give this to you. A birthday gift if you say." Draco had a blush on his face small no one but me could see.

"No that's not it; to day is the day that I first meat your family. This is when the Malfoy family came into my families' life. We used to just send you all a card and your Father would send my Mother some food. He has been like a Father to me, too." I jump on the broom and race off.

My Mother once told me that my Father was very truthful or some may blunt. And that we, him and me, were a lot alike. We didn't care what others thing, but that is a lie I do. And I bet he also felt this way, but if we are alike our pride gets in the way.-

"O.K. so this year we have some new members…" I heard him say name after name then there was no more places to be fill and my name was not called. "Oh and are replacement Seeker, forbid anything happen to Draco, is Jewell Ramsey."-

"Really, Jewell that's great!" Faith jumped up and down at the news. Grabbing me and spinning me around always makes me smile, so that just what she did. "I'm so proud of you Roxas, I know you could do it!"

People stopped to stare, because normal our house yelled and hit each other. But if you have a sister that you love, not even that can get between you.

"Got a staring problem, I could fix it for you." I looked the Ravenclaw, thought about braking and changed my mind.

"Move along." Said a voice for the shadows. "You don't want to get hurt now, do you?" Even before he stepped out of the dark I known who it was.

"Draco stop fighting my battles, I can do it my self!" The only person I need is onii-chan. If my sister got my back I can take on the world.

"**Is that what you really think?" **a low hiss noise comes for the corner** .**

That is the same thing I have been hearing for the past week. 'Ok mother fucker if you're in my head what is the next move?'

"**You wan to play hind and seek, sounds like fun. I'll be waiting."** Then he fades out of range.

'Let the games being.' I think to my self. "Faith I will talk to you later. And you, Draco, mind your own fucking business." I turn and walk to were the hissing maybe.

"Damn Wrench!" Draco curse to himself and beings to follow.- DRACO'S POV

Why is she always running of like this? All I want to do is what father said and she keeps getting mad. Women are so confusing, I don't know what to do about her.

"Jewell stop running!" I call out to her in an empty hall. Had the bell rung? Where were we? I saw her turn into a room. I race after her.

"Jewell you got to stop running away I just want to help!" I yell then notions were she had lead me.- JEWLL'S POV

I shove him hard onto the wall.

"Stop fucking following me! I have stuff to do that you don't need to see, and this is a bathroom!" I hiss in his ear. I have both his arms pinned above his head and knee on his groin. So he can't move if he does it will be so much worst.

"You are very close I can smell your shampoo." Draco pushes his head into my hair taking me off guard. "You smell like a girl, so sexy."

"You sexists pig!" I apply purser with my knee on his groin. I hear I gasp of pain or is it a moan of pleasure. "Leave, now!" I back away as if to say I lost the fight.

"I was worried tell, me why you ran?" He looks me in the eyes.

"Get the fuck out! This is a girls' bathroom!" I scream and he looks around.

"No, this is Moaning Marlene's bathroom." He steps closer to me. I step back again looking away. Turning the name over in my head a few times; he took another step closer. "Why are you so scared to be near anyone?"

I look around at my surroundings, jump to the left and take two steps back. 'I'm not scared for myself; I am scared some one around me will get hurt.' Is what I wanted to say, but said "Mind your own fucking business, Malfoy!"

"**Yes, you tell him. He doesn't know you or what you go through. Fuck off kid!"** the voices hissed at me. I know my face changed, by the look Draco had given me.

"Piss off! If you don't leave I will hurt you!" I didn't know who I was talking to but they both answered back.

"**What curled up your ass and died?" **hissed the voice, but to Draco I must have looked like I was in pain. He was at my side in a flash.

"Jewell?!" He says my name in a painfully small, as if he had been punched. His armed snaked around my waste.

"I'm fine." I pull away for him and to a near by wall and sliding down the wall. I sit on the cool stone floor.

PISSANT: Hoped you liked it took forever. R&R Please.


	2. Chapter 2

PISSANT: O.K. This is chapter 2. Hope you liked chapter 1. I Do Not Own Harry Potter, but wish I did; Draco's POV first. Nor do I own the songs said in the story.

I knee down on the cool stone, pulling her face to look at me. Her eyes are glanced over with something, nothing I can pin point.

"Jewell, are you alright?" I place my hand on her head, she has a small fever. Then the glance is gone. She shoves my hand away.

"I'm fine. I just want to be a lone." She say look down at the ground. I stand and walk to the door but before stepping out I turn and say.

"I'll wait outside the door."- Jewell's POV

I was relived when he stepped out the door, yet happy he was just out side for me. I have no one to take out the stress of the two things that pusher me the most, the voice and Draco.

When I was little Faith used to tell me to hit the wall or something, even then Draco had my mind all misted up.

So, Mother said to sing. Singing had helped then, but could it help this time. So first I started to sing 'Colors of the Wind' for one of my favorite muggle movies 'Pocahontas'.

Then I started to sing a song I had heard on the radio 'Everybody's Fool' by a group called Evansenesses. This did help a lot; the next thing to do was find what ever or where ever that voice was coming for.

"**I'm in the water that falls away. Hear the hiss in the wall run to this and the sound shall come. Here I am in and out of sight. " **The voice gave a riddle. Something I was never good at, I turn around and saw a sink.

'Yeah, like that is going to help.' I turn to leave and heard a moan.

"Hello?" I call out unsure. "Is so one there?"

"Um…" then she floated out of the stale. "What are you doing here? Did you come to laugh at me, too?" Her voice was in pain and tears sanded her face.

"Now, why would I want to do that? Just because I am a Slytherin, does not make me that mean." I step to her, she seem so helpless, like that little girl in the common room.

She passed thought me, I saw how she died; as if she were showing me a movie. I remember reading a something about a ghost sharing memories with living people. But it also said you had to be some how connect to their death or person's past.

"Marlene, do you know how to open it?" I pointed to the sinks.

"No, but Harry can." She said moving back to her stale. I was so happy to know how to get to the snake, I saw in Marlene's memory.

"Thank you, Marlene. You are very kind to share this with me." I walked out the door. And as Draco said he was waiting outside the door.

"Are you feeling better?" His eyes were filled with worry and something else I couldn't understand.- Draco's POV

I know Father asked me to look after her, she was important to the Dark Lord's plans. But now I think I will do because I want her to be safe myself.

"I'm fine. Come on loser we are late for class." She walks off, and I follow not saying another word. We missed one classes Potions and – I guess two – but one was a free period.-

As we sat down for dinner in the Great Hall; I heard small whispers for every table but ours. Jewell had a blank face on I couldn't read one thought. She ate in silent I keep look her way to see if anything had change. I soon heard everything the other girls were saying. Calling her names like whore and cunt; she looked the same like she didn't hear what was being said.-

We walked out of the Great Hall in house groups. That is when a group got a little to loud. A group of Ravenclaw girls were talking fast and pretty loud. Jewell heard every word that came for their mouths, sat her of like a timed bomb.

"If you got some thing to say to me say it to my fucking face!" Jewell explodes in an ugly blonde girl's face.

"We didn't say any thing!" The Ravenclaw had balls yelling at a Slytherin with a lot of other Slytherins standing there.

"O.K." Jewell paused of a moment thought it over then keep going. "But if I hear something like that come out of your fuck pie hole again I will beat you fucking ass. You little bitch ass cunt."

Like I said the Ravenclaw had or thought she had big ones. "Like what that you're a fucking whore who skipped two classes with a Malfoy to give him head in the girls' bathroom?!" The whole Hall had come outside to see what a good fight was soon to be.

"That's It!" Jewell jumped at the girl and punched her she was going for another swing when Wood, a Gryffindor pulled Jewell back. That was when we all figured out that Jewell was put into the right house. She yelled at the girl in parsletounge.

Harry's eyes went big understanding every word that came for her mouth. Harry jumped into the fight yelling at Jewell, also in parsletounge. We, mean everyone- even teachers-, in the school was at a wow state.

"Oliver, please take Miss Ramey to my class." Order Snape, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Faith, and I followed them to the class.- Jewell's POV

"Put me down, Oliver, please." I add at the end after thinking it over. He did has was asked, but they all moved into a circle to make sure I didn't try to run for it.

"Jewell," Faith whispered to me. "Where were you two today after you got into that fight?" Now my own sister was going to start on me. I turned and yelled as we stepped into Snape's class at her for the first time in a long time.

"What do you think I was giving it up too?! I'm not a fucking whore!" My face was red and my heart was pounding.

"What is wrong with you?" Draco jumped in, rat ass basted. "She is your sister, she cares for you and is trying to find out what is wrong, and why you have been a bitch lately!"

"Mind your own fucking business. None of you know what it is like?!" The tears whaled up in my eyes. "To have nightmares every night about the people you care about dying and every part of you is telling to help! But this small voice that is saying to stop caring and it would hurt less!" The tears pored out fast and hot.

"I do." Harry's looked at me. "The little voice hisses at you then its cold and you're all alone; and it's cold and damp." I looked at him the tears made everything blurring.

"Yes, and then you jolt out of bed in so much sweat it looks like you ran over ten miles. Then he is in your head, saying stuff at the wrong time." I wiped away and Faith hugged me tight and I hugged back.

"You don't have to go into this all alone. I am here." She pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"And you have us, too." Draco said coming a few steps closer. Faith lets me go and I almost run into Draco arms.

"It's you; it's you she shooting you with something and then it all just disappears. And I am so scared that I will never see you again." I whisper into his ear he sets down on a desk.

"I heard all I need to hear." Dumbledore said in the back of the class; he was there the whole time.

PISSANT: That took FOREVER! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

PISSANT: This is the next chapter. I hope you like it is better then the other two and longer then the last. Starts with Jewell's POV; thank you to you how R&R. Disclaimers: I don't own any of the songs I put into here and I don't own Harry Potter fuck but wish I did! And hi to Jeanlle my best friend.

I looked up after I finished my crying. Draco have closed eyes were looking down upon me. His lips wet and close to mine, and he keep licking them as if he were hungry. His eyes darker then his normal silver blue ones.

You didn't think I paid that much attention to him did you; well, I did, so there! Going back to the matter at hand, his eyes had become like the time in the bathroom. Becoming worried I looked around to find no one.

"Draco…" I let out in a breath, his eyes were so beautiful as they smiled down on me.

"Shh, I want to hold you a little longer." I placed my head on his chest. He ran his fingers in my hair and I slowly fall asleep in his arms.- Draco's POV

"Jewell…" I lightly shake her, but get no response for the girl in my arms. I lead down just a little to see she has fallen asleep.

"Wrench…" I said with a small laugh, knowing she won't hear me I said what I had been dyeing to say to the beautiful woman in my arms. "I love you." I was small and come out in a breath but I had said it to her.-

I lay her in her bed and look down upon her she and the moon shining on her fair flawless skin. The way her hair laid over her face. It reminded me of something I read. Well, really she was reading it and then stopped so I picked it up and read it. I am so noisy, no wonder she is always yelling at me. But it said some thing along the lines of:

_As the night grows dark,  
and the sun begins to fade._

_I see the beauty of the night,  
as I look deep within your eyes_

_You blend in with the day,  
but stand out with the moon. _

_This is why I sit and wait,  
hoping it will come soon._

_You shine like the sun,  
in the spotlight of the moon._

_Like a goddess of the night,  
your hair blows in the wind._

_And all I can think of,  
is the beauty of your soul._

_Why should I be worthy,  
to look at someone so strong and true._

_But I just can't help it;  
I can't take my eyes off of you._

I leave her room but thought of her still fill my head and I don't want them to leave. - Jewell's POV

I awake in my own bed and dreamed happily that not with no nightmare in sight. I get up take a shower and meet Pansy in the common room and we take our leave to the Great Hall. As I enter everything goes quit; I smile at my sister and newly-found friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Good Moring Draco!" I chime in very happily when I take my set next to him.

"Good Moring Brat." He takes a drink of his coffee and goes back to reading the paper. I think he is not pay that much attention to me so I pick up his coffee and drink it. I has a lot of sugar and creamer; so I get really hyper.

"That's good." And I drink down the rest. (Sorry I have had about three cups of coffee and I am so hyper! I LOVE COFFEE!)

"Hey, that was mine!" Draco said taking the cup back which is now empty. "Aww, Man." He winces at the empty cup then me.

"So gets some more, but I want so too!" I bounce up and down in my seat.

"No." He tells me, then he decides to be a smart-ass. He pours a cup for himself, Pansy, Crab, and Goyle. Then hands me a apple. "Here this is better for a kid."

"Bitch." I look at his smile and think I will change that. I once again pick up his coffee and drink it, all. "Oh, that was good." And I smile a rare smile of mine; then bit into the apple. He laughs and I mean really laughs at me. His smile is great big and his eyes are almost a pure silver.

"Wrench, next time get your own." And he keeps laugh causing everyone else to laugh. The whole Hall is soon talking again, about god know what I was to buss with all the coffee I was drink. It was more like steeling for Draco and Pansy at the time then we had to go to class.

The day only seemed to get better for there on out. I was the first to rise my hand in every class even beating Hermione to it! Lunch was the biggest highlight of my day. We got to eat outside so I sat with my friends. We got weird looks but I didn't care, George and Fred, who where coming to see Ron and Ginny even ate with us. I learned they were seventh-years last year.

"Hmmm..." I was humming some song I didn't know but found it sweet.

"What are you singing, Roxas?" Faith asked as we walked down the hall in a big group of: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Faith, Draco, Pansy, Blazie, Crab, Goyle, and I. I bet we looked really weird but no one seemed to care.

"Have no clue, I just have like these four songs stuck in my head." I smiled at her.

"Sing them out loud that should help." Draco said looking straight ahead.

"O.K." I agreed happily. Think of which one to sing first.

"Papa Roach's 'Getting Away With Murder.'~

'Some where beyond happiness and sadness I need to calculate what creates my own madness. And I'm addicted to your punishment and you're the master, and I am waiting for disaster. I feel irrational, so confrontational to tell the truth I am getting away with murder.'

And that is all I know of that song. And another song by Papa Roach's 'Last Resort'

'Cut my life into pieces this is my last resort! Suffocation, no breathing. Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding. This is my last resort.' And another part of the song is… 'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind wish somebody tell me I'm fine. Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind wish somebody would tell me I'm fine. Nothing is alright nothing is fine!'

That is a great song, too. What other one the name… the name… 'It Wasn't Me' by Shaggy.

'Alright, Honey came in and caught me red-handed. Creeping with the girl next door. Picture this we were both butt naked banging on the bathroom floor. How could I forget I had given her an extra key. All this time she was standing there she never took her eyes off me.'

Then it starts to rap whish I don't know and the chorus goes like this.

'But she caught me on the counter. It wasn't me. Saw me banging on the sofa. It wasn't me. I even had her in the shower. It wasn't me. She even caught me on camera! It wasn't me. She saw the make on my shoulder. It wasn't me. Heard the words that I told her. It wasn't me. Heard the screams get louder. It wasn't me. She stayed until it was over!'

That is a great song!" The coffee had me bouncing of the walls.

"What is the last one?" Harry asked singing to himself the 'It wasn't me' song.

"I have no clue. I heard it last night I guess, but I don't remember." I looked confusingly at him and the others.

"Sing it we can help you." Said Luna in her dreamy 'I'm-a-nut' voice.

"Hmm… It starts like this.

_As the night grows dark,  
and the sun begins to fade_

_I see the beauty of the night,  
as I look deep within your eyes_

_You blend in with the day,  
but stand out with the moon. _

_This is why I sit and wait,  
hoping it will come soon._

_You shine like the sun,  
in the spotlight of the moon._

_Like a goddess of the night,  
your hair blows in the wind. _

_And all I can think of,  
is the beauty of your soul._

_Why should i be worthy,  
to look at someone so strong and true._

_But I just can't help it;  
I can't take my eyes off of you._

That is it, it's really pretty and I love it but I don't know where it came from." I was looking up at the sky as we walked. Draco's face was really red when I looked around to see if anyone know the song.

"Draco, are you alright you are all red. And you are really hot." I said touching his forehead.

"Yeah! I feel great! Healthy as a horse!" He moved away really fast as if to get away for my touch.

"O.K., pussy." I whispered under my breath. "Scared of my hand." I said it just loud enfor for him and everyone else to hear me. They all started to laugh.

"That was a really fucking bad side comment!" He yelled back at me getting in my face only inches away. I press closer want to see what he will do.

"Who said it was a side comment?" We are noise to noise now and the bell rings making his jump.

"Pussy, you look like a cat being throw into water!" I start to laugh my ass off.

"Shut-the-hell-up! Lets get to class." He turns and walks in to Potions with Snape. And I am think Oh fuck he is going to crew our ass up for not coming in yesterday.

PISSANT: O.K. here it is R&R and remembers I don't own Harry Potter (Hate my life!) any of the songs used and the Poem my friend wrote so I don't own that either. But thank you to her I love her a lot! I own you big time and I the poem will come up more then once in other Chapters to come! R&R, R&R, R&R,I beg you all!!!


	4. Chapter 4

PISSANT: Hello this is chapter four oh mi god! I want to say before starting the story thank you to those who have read it, love it, and review it. Thanks to viewers like you, thank you. And thank you again to my best friend for the poem! I don't own Harry Potter. Draco's POV,

Her shampoo was over powering. I had to seat at least two seats away all day. It has become harder not to just pull her close.

"Draco, are you sure you are alright? You look a little sick if you ask me." Jewell had come up behind me and pulled my head back to look at me. My head was pressed to her chest as she looked down on me.

"Yes, I am fine. Now, can you let go of me?" my face was becoming redder by the second. I could hear her heart beat and my own, as they pounded into my ears. My pants were becoming tight and uncomfortable.

"Oh, yeah, but if you start to feel bad tell someone." Jewell said taking her seat across the before the bell rang.-

At the end of the day before we enter the Great Hall, Jewell is called to Snape's classroom again. She happily skips to the room cheeky as ever. Not like the Jewell I know, I want to go after her but Pansy grabs my arm and pulls me towards the Great Hall. - Jewell's POV

"So you will do it?" Snape asked in his usually I-hate-my-job voice.

"Yeah, I'll do it, just don't say anything to anyone." I step closer with a blush on my face. Snape hands-out a black long thing that I look at for a minute. I grab the microphone for Snape's hand. I had just agreed to sing in front of the whole school tonight. (You pervert, you thought of something else! XD me too!)

"Thank you, Jewell the other students will be thrilled to know they will have live entertainment tonight." Dumbledore said walking into the room.

"Who said anything about me singing today?!" I was outrage didn't they know I had to pick a song and practice it; and if the thought I was singing a school song they are bloody nuts!

"Yes, think of it as a punishment because of last night." Snape said and the memory of me hitting the girl come rushing back to me. "Do you understand, now?"

"Oh, yes sir, I will go… get ready." I took my leave out of the room but not before giving Snape an evil stare.-

Making a small list of what songs I wanted to sing, I count about three. Then as Dumbledore told the whole hall that there was to be entertainment they went wild. Then he said it was a student and it died down.

"And without any more delay her is your own, Jewell Ramsey." The Slytherins clapped and so did my Gryffindor friends also my sister.

"They kind of asked me short notice some I only have three songs for you guys." I smiled a nice big fake smile. "The first song is called 'Hot' by Avril Lavigne." after that one was I sang 'Brick' by Boring Brick.

"This last one I have no idea how I know it and not know the name, but here it goes." I close my I eyes and slowly and softly being to sing. The only thing I can think of is the lyrics as they roll of my tougan

_As the night grows dark,  
and the sun begins to fade._

_I see the beauty of the night,  
as I look deep within your eyes._

_Baby…_

_You seem to blend in with the day,  
but stand out at night with the moon. _

_This is why I sit, I sit and wait,  
hoping it will come soon._

_The touch I crave to have, _

_Your hands on mine._

_You shine like the sun,  
in the spotlight of the moon._

_Like a god of the night,  
your hair blows in the wind._

_I want to feel your skin  
on my skin. _

_And all I can think of,  
is the beauty of your soul._

_Why should I be worthy,  
to look at someone so strong and true._

_But I just can't help it;  
I can't take my eyes off of you._

_And I lean in for a kiss,_

_Eyes stilled glued to you._

I slowly open my eyes and look around the room, no one moves for a second. Then everyone burst into a round after around applause. I was as scared as hell! My eyes quickly move to Faith and the other Gryffindors they have huge smiles on. My eyes dart to Draco and he is not clapping like the others.

His face is unreadable for a second and then it is in a huge smirk. It wasn't like anything I have seen at all. His eyes are glowing and he is really smiling at… no… it's for me. My heart skips a few beats, and I wonder who stupid I would look to run over to him taking pictures.-

"You were great, Jewell." Harry smiles at me as we are leaving the Great Hall.

"No she was not," Ron chimes is. "She was bloody brilliant! I have never heard anyone sing that well in my whole life." Before we all split for the night Faith pulls me into a huge.

"I'm so proud of you, my little Roxas." She whispers into my ear; pulls away and walks into her common room.

"Now, that everyone else is done fussing over you," I hear Draco behind me as the other Slytherin in our dorm head off to bed. He pulls me into him. "Can I?"- Draco's POV

Seeing her tonight only made me want her more. The way her hips moved back and fourth. "You were beautiful up there." I inhale scent, arms around her waist.

"Thank you." Her voice was light and of love. I pulled her on to a chair and just lied there in front of the fire. "Draco we really should be heading to bed, it's late. I don't know about but I have class in the morning.

"Yes, well, I guess your right." I hold on to her just a little longer, and then I let her go. She stands then turns to face me. Her lips are wet and the fire reflects in her eyes. Jewell takes a few steps back then turns and faces the stairs to the girls' room.

"Jewell…" I call out after her she turns her head so she can see me.

"Yes, Draco?" Her eyes shine with something unfamiliar and I dismiss it. I walk over to her cup her face and our lips meet for the first time. I press lightly on hers' and then pull away for her. Jewell's breath hitched in her throat and I smile knowing I am the one who did that her.

"Good-night, love." And I sit back in the chair with my back facing her. Her footsteps I hear until the door is closed behind her.

I mentally jump up and down, oh fucking god I always wanted to do that.-

PISSANT: You thought they were going to do it there for a minute didn't you? Don't worry so did I. I am EVIL!!! R&R Please and I may put some lemon in to the story.

DRACO: I thought you were going to do that any how? That why we didn't say anything.

JEWELL: Yeah that is not fair!

PISSANT: Where in the hell did you come for, sick people. Well, then again so am I.

DRACO/JEWELL: WE WANT LEMON! R&R NOW!!


	5. Chapter 5

PISSANT: O.K. chapter five, you like so far. Good Jewell's POV first. I want more reviews. O.K. read on to find out what happens to are couple.

Oh my god, I just KISSED Draco! Or did he kiss me, it doesn't matter. WE KISSED! My fingertips slowly slid to my mouth and a bubble of joy being to build. But, it was crushed as fast as it came to me.

"**You can't have him; you know that he will only get hurt being with you."** The hissing voice, Tom Riddle, Voldemort, or what ever you want to call him was back. His voice sounded different some how as if he was closer.

'What the hell do you want?!' I yelled back, in my head.

"**What would make you say such a thing; I just want to help you." ** He hissed back softly.

'Yeah right, the only person you want to help is yourself.' I wanted to yell as the low voices seemed closer then ever in my head. 'Go away, I want to sleep.' I push back the covers and slowly climbed into bed. 'Just let me sleep soundlessly tonight.' I said back to him before falling asleep.-

"I let you sleep long, Miss Ramey, now get!" and I rolled over to see Snape looking down at me.

"It's Saturday, I don't have to get up." I rolled back over and pulled the green silk covers over my head. I heard the door open then shut and Snape spook to who ever just walked into the room.

"She will not awake." Snape hissing voice rapped around me like a cool waver of pain. And then a hot breath on the silk and had rapped around my body. Cold fingers, like ice, pulled back the cover that had hidden me for a brief moment. Now the newly removed blanket and my newly exposed face, neck, and chest were all out for show. I had worn a blood red tank-top to bed and a very dark green part of booty shorts.

"Get up, Jewell." Draco's cold breath felt like fire on my skin. His nose was in the crack of my neck and his lips brushed me very gentle. And his wet tongue slid a crossed my neck. I trembled at his touch and bit back a moan of his name.

"I'm up." I opened my eyes so I could see him but when I looked around for Snape he was no where to be found. Taking this very lightly I round over and try to go back to sleep.

"Jewell, you need to get up and I will pull you out of bed." Draco had a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Yeah, you and what army, my dear friend?" I turned over to see him with have closed eyes and a smile sleepy placed on his face. I smiled in return and Draco jumped on my bed.

"The one in my pants." Draco ginned broaden as my face turn for a sleepy smile to a beat red tomato. "Damn straight me and the man in my pants!" his lips crashed down on mine like a ton of bricks dropped from the top of Sears Tower.

"Draco." I whined back thought the kisses that were being to became hungrier then the ones before it. I kissed back as his ice cold hands slid up my shirt. Before I could even think he had pulled me on top, and we both had our shirts off.

"Oh, Draco…" I moaned.

"Oh shit!" yelled Draco. I thought for a moment, why did Draco yell 'oh shit' did he just cum in his pants? Mother Fucker! What a quickie, I wanted to do more. But I turned my gaze and saw the 'oh shit'! Pansy was standing at the door looking in the room at us. Like a raccoon looking for trash.

"Drakey, why would you do this to me?" as the tears build in her eyes like a waterfall they came down. Like a child I bet she would have run to her bed, but that is kind of hard. She runs out the door and I hear her footsteps hit the stair as she runs.

I shove Draco off of me and pull my shirt back on. "Damn…" I mummer to myself.

"Jewell…" He calls out to me as I reach for the door I turn to face the guy of my dreams. If this was any other type of situation I would have run to him. His hair was a total mess, he was shirtless, a noticeable bulge in his pants, and then he did the thing I couldn't stand he ran one hand through his light blond locks. He looked like a God among Gods.

"Put your shirt on." I picked it up for where it laid on the floor and throw it at him. I turn and leave the room and slam the door behind me. I take out my wand and wave it at myself changing for PJ's to my practice Quidditch outfit.-

I do routine after routine anger with myself for what Pansy had seen. What if she hadn't come into find us how far what it have gone? I look out the corner of my eye to see Harry walk onto the field.

"Hey Jewell, you mind if I join you?" Harry bolt up next to me on his Firebolt.

"Be my guest, it's always better if you have so one with you." So that is how I spent the whole afternoon and then we say we're hungry.

"Harry before we go eat we should take showers. See you later." I said walking to the girls locker room.- DRACO'S POV

Why she run off like that? Just because Pansy walked in on us, didn't mean she had to run. Well, I better go find Jewell I talk to her.

"Of…" I fall to the ground and look up to see Harry, hair wet and smelled of a shower.

"Sorry, Draco." He stood and helped me to my feet. If we did this last year we would be at each other's throats, but Jewell had made us friends.

"It is O.K., have you seen Jewell?" I asked brushing the dirt of myself and then running a hand though my hair.

"Yeah she said she was going to take a shower and then go get something to eat." Harry walked around me and then said something about food. "Bye, Draco hope you find her." He waved me off and started to walk to the Great Hall.

I made my way to the girls' shower room and walked in. I heard the sound of water running and the steam coming for the end of the long hall. I walked slowly and soundlessly to the shower that had Jewell in it. We were the only two in the whole bathroom. I stepped in behind her, her long dark hair fall to her butt. I pushed her hard to the wall, getting myself wet.

"Don't scream, it's me." I placed my lips on her neck.

"Draco!" She give a squeal as I pushed us both to the wall.

"Don't move I like the way we are." My voice husky and deep and I breath in her scent.


End file.
